


Stupid boy think that I need him

by Egotron_boy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Song Based, Touching, masurbation, stupid boy think I need him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Stupid boy think that I need him, well...we'll see.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Jon Jafari
Kudos: 4





	Stupid boy think that I need him

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped some of the lyrics I am kinda sorry

**Stupid boy think that I need him.**

Jon yelled, "I'M THE OTHER HALF OF YOUR CAREER ARIN! YOU FORGET THAT?!" Arin crossed his arms as he said, "I can replace you at any moment Jonathan, so I suggest you go home and cool the fuck off!" Jon screamed as he stormed out of the house.

**I know you think about me in the shower,**

Jon let the warm water pour on him as he bit his lip. Jon groaned as he stroked himself, thinking about Arin, thinking about how badly he wanted Arin. How much he wanted Arin to bend over and let him do whatever. 

**Pornhub in your browser.**

Jon typed p as it automatically came up. He was about to click on a video when Arin walked in. Jon slammed his computer shut as Arin asked, "What are you doing?" "Nothing! J-Just start the episode." Arin nodded as he sat on the couch. 

**Think about me with your hand on your trousers .**

Jon smiled as he nodded, "Yeah?" Jon answered. "Yeah, Suzy fucking won't suck me or shit...fucking bitch.." Jon laughed as he said, "I-I'm sure someone can fix that.." Jon dipped his hands in his pants as he focused on Arin's voice.

**I'm sweet then I'm sour,**   
  
  


"C'mon Jon, you're a nice guy...there's bound to be someone who loves you.." Jon nodded as he smiled wiping the tears off of his face.

"FUCK OFF JON! YOU'RE ALWAYS LYING TO ME! STOP BEING SUCH A DICKHEAD AND OWN UP TO IT!" 

**I'm big boss bowser,**

"Jon you know how much this is! They are demanding more, it's just two hours more." "Arin you want me to come in at eight! I don't wake up that early! You fucking know that!" "Jon last chance, eight or you're fucking fired.." Jon grunted as he nodded.

**I know you salivating over me sir,**   
  
  


Jon saw Arin kiss Suzy as he played his game. He knew that he shouldn't be looking since they were going to do it, but, he wished that were him sometimes. That Arin would kiss him like that. Thoughts like that would make him feel weird, a good weird.

**Nipples through the T shirt,**

Jon sat on the couch as he stared at Arin, he was rock hard, his nipples were hard, everything about just looking at Arin made him horny, and damn it he wanted to just fuck Arin. Jon thought about what he would do as Arin looked over, "Are you fucking okay?" He said laughing. "Wh-What?" Jon said snapping out of it. "Dude you fucking-" Jon got up as he said, "I-I'll be right back." As he hurried into the bathroom.

**Tell your mommy that you bringing home a keeper.**

"Mom, he's just the coolest guy and he;s really awesome and-" "Jon?" "Yeah?" "Do you like him?" Jon was silent. "Y-Yeah.." She laughed as he said, "Just don't mess this one up." Jon nodded, "I-I won't trust me."

**Knees are getting weaker when you hear me through the speaker.**

"So yeah, I'll probably make another animation-" Arin hear Jon whimpering a little as he said, "What's wrong-" before Arin could finish Jon hastily said, "C-Can we just fucking meet somewhere?" "Something wrong?" "I just want to talk in person.." 

**This fucking dick juicy oh yummy wanna do me?**

Jon sat at the table as he tapped his foot rapidly. "I know what this is about..you want to fuck me huh?" Jon nodded. "Jon!" Arin yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of Jon's face as Jon stared at him.

**Ha nah boy you could never,**

"I-I think I'm in love with you Arin.." Arin gave him a blank look. "What?!"

**Cause you are never clever enough.**

"A-Are you hearing yourself Jon? You...love me? Wh-When the fuck did this happened?" "I-I always have," "Jon...you fucking stupid-ass, do you have fucking ears!?! You FUCKING LOVE ME?!?" 

**And I got several other dummies that wanna get on me**

"Jon out of fucking seven people you want me to choose a fucking dumb ass like you?" "I can name them all who are better, Dan, Ross, Suzy, Barry, you fucking kidding me?" 

**I don't want you,**

"Jon...tell me fucking this. Do you really think I want you?"

**I dont really need a man but sometimes I want one.**

"Jon..i like you man but...really? Okay sometimes we cuddle, but that's when I'm fucking sick okay?! And even then that was a one time thing!" Maybe Arin was lying to himself..

**stupid boy think I need him? I go red hot like a demon.**

Jon looked upset as he played the game. Arin looked over as he saw Jon had a hard on. "That from me? Again?" Jon skittishly nodded. Arin yelled, "Get out! Out! Fuck off!" Jon nodded as he cried. 

**I go ghost for no damn reason.**

"Arin...I'm fucking sorry okay!? It wasn't my fault..Pl-Please just pick up...I-I know your fucking there please..." 

**Nothing about you is attractive to me now.**

Arin and Jon's episodes were more quiet now. Jon didn't scream, rather he cried...a lot..

**blocking you, avoiding you actively right now.**

Arin wouldn't talk to Jon outside of game grumps. When Jon wanted to hangout Arin didn't answer or brushed him off.

**I don't need the dick I need magic, I need money.**

"Start fucking screaming again Jon.." "I-I don't want to.." "Do it...or else.." Jon nodded as he force things into the episodes.

.

.

.

.

**Stupid boy think that I need him...**

"Jon we need to talk...just come to my place." "Why?" "Just fucking do it!" Jon got his clothes on as he headed to Arin's place, still in a crying mess. He knocked on the door as Arin let him in, they both sat on the couch as Arin gazed at Jon.

**Stupid boy was correct...**

Arin kissed Jon, grabbing him as he pulled Jon closer. Jon continued with Arin, even though he was confused. Arin let go as he whined, "I-I'm so sorry!" 

**I'm emotionally unstable without him...**

"I-I fucking need you Jon and I-I'm so fucking sorry! I-I was such a dick and I-I'm sorry!" Arin cried in Jon's shoulders as they just laid there in each other's arms. Arin hugged Jon tight as Jon did the same, they comforted each other. Jon forgave him, he didn't know why but, it just felt right. "Pl-Please..g-give me another chance Jon, we can fix this.." Jon nodded as Arin smiled weakly at him before continuing to nuzzle in his arms. 


End file.
